Yuya Sakaki
Yuya Sakaki is a protagonist in Beyblade Burst Arc-V. He is a Zarcarnation, or an incarnation of Zarc. He is from the Standard Dimension but he was brought into the Beyblade Dimension. His current Beyblade is Pendulum Odd-Eyes 4Meteor Atomic. History (I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY THIS SINCE IT'S OBVIOUS, BUT THERE ARE SPOILERS HERE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!! If you want to skip to somewhere else, go to the table of contents on the page.) Before Yuya had a rough childhood. His father disappeared a few years before, right before a huge duel. Yuya, still a small child at the time, went and challenged his father's supposed-to-be opponent to a Duel, but his mother had to restrain him. He was later bullied for these remarks and put on a facade to assure everyone that he was alright. The facade was broken once he discovered Pendulum Summoning and realized that he could still have fun in a duel. That was when he picked up his dream of becoming an Entertainment Duelist like his dad once again. He kept dueling and getting stronger until soon he qualified for the Maiami Championship. He got past the preliminaries and made it to the Battle Royale. That was when a mysterious portal emerged and dragged him and the other participants into a new dimension. Beyblade Burst Arc-V Yuya was found by Valt on the streets, unconscious. Yuya was invited into Valt's house, where he also met Shu. He talked about Dueling, which he was surprised nobody had heard of and realized that he owned a Bey. Said Bey is Orbital Odd-Eyes Horn Dichro. Yuya had a mental breakdown later. Yuya was admitted into Beigoma Academy, where he found that his friend Gongenzaka was also in the Beyblade Dimension. Shu taught him how to play Beyblade. Yuya watched Shu's battles with the rest of the Bey Club. But then he was kidnapped and put in an alternate reality where he had to battle an experienced Blader, Olympia. Yuya luckily won, even though it was his first battle, and was returned to the real world. But that day he made Olympia his enemy. Later, as they were celebrating Shu's win against Valt for the finals of the District Tournament, Shu randomly disappeared. He didn't return for a few days. Yuya and the others frantically searched for him, with no avail. Then one day Olympia randomly appeared to Yuya and gave him some clues and left him feeling woozy. He shared the clues with the rest of the Club (Wakiya was not in it at the time) and they followed them to a fortress underwater. Inside the fortress, they had to split up to get to the top. Once they got there, they met Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. They also met Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, Rin, and Reiji. Shu was also there. They were informed that they had to beat Olympia, but if they didn't then Olympia would take their souls. Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya lost their souls due to this. While battling, Yuya's Bey broke in half. Olympia then merged their souls, creating the demon known as Zarc. But while it was happening, Valt interfered, making Zarc impure. This made him stronger and weaker at the same time.. By this time, Rantaro and Daina were gone. So Shu had to face Zarc by himself. The battle was incredibly taxing, and while Shu was battling, Yuya and Valt were fighting from the inside. They were able to get through to Shu and give him hope. Eventually, Zarc's spirit broke and he lost the battle. Timeskip between Arc-V and Burst Arc-God Yuya still wasn't an official part of the Bey Club, since Shu and Wakiya officially joined. He was kept as the reserve. So he would often practice by himself, trying to find who he really was. He practiced entertaining people in secret since that was his dream back in Standard. He would come to the team battles in the Nationals, even though the team usually had no need for the reserve. And since he couldn't participate in the District or Regional Tournaments, he was barred from participating in the Singles as well. In the semifinals, Shu's injured shoulder started acting up so Yuya had to step in. He burst his opponent in less than 20 seconds with his new Bey, Pendulum Odd-Eyes. This got the attention of Kristina Kuroda, the owner of the Spanish team BC Sol. She scouted Yuya, Valt, and Rantaro. Beyblade Burst Arc-God Personality Yuya is a very caring person who can sometimes care way too much about his friends and put himself in danger. He is not exactly the brightest person you'll meet, but he always does his best. He can be influenced easily, and his self-confidence can stoop to all-time lows very often. All he wants in life is to make everyone smile like his father did. When he was in Standard, he wanted to be an entertainment duelist, but now in the Beyblade Dimension, he wants to be a Blader who can make everyone smile with his battles. He still doesn't know what that is called. Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Yuya's closest friend in the Beyblade Dimension. Yuya thinks of Shu as a very caring person and tries to prevent him from harm, although that is not always possible. Valt Aoi Yuya is on good terms with Valt and respects him as a Blader, but sometimes Yuya has to restrain Valt from doing stupid things. Yuzu Hiragi Yuzu was one of Yuya's constant companions while he was being bullied in Standard. Yuya loves her (like a friend) and knows that if anything happened to her he would kill himself. Gongenzaka Noboru Gongenzaka was another of Yuya's friends in Standard. Gongenzaka cares for Yuya immensely and Yuya does the same to him. Gongenzaka is so big that he would protect Yuya effortlessly. They are always by each other's sides. References - https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Yuya_Sakaki